Loved You Love You Then
by Barbara123
Summary: "Aku pernah mencintai seseorang dari masa lalu." Naruto tidak menyangka kalau dia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Tapi, apakah wanita itu ingat dengannya? Oneshot. For giveaway novel LYLYT. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

**LYLYT novel Ratih Desiana.**

Note: _Italic= past_

* * *

**Loved You Love You Then**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, aku jatuh cinta!"

Urat kesabaran Sasuke serasa mau putus ketika mendengar kalimat mematikan dari Naruto.

Bagaimana tidak? Terakhir kali Naruto jatuh cinta, Sasuke harus berkorban banyak.

Membantu memilihkan pakaian untuk kencan.

Membelikan bunga.

Mengajari Naruto cara memasak.

Daftar-daftar pengorbanannya tidak bisa dibilang pendek.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Naruto mendengus. "Kau harusnya senang! Kapan terakhir kali aku jatuh cinta coba?"

"Hanya dua ratus tahun yang lalu."

**xxx**

Naruto tidak tahu kapan dia lahir, dia hanya tahu kalau dia mempunyai ibu yang sangat cantik, Kushina, dan ayah yang gagah, Minato. Sejak kecil dia tidak diijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah. Kegelapan adalah sahabat baiknya. Pernah sekali dia menyelinap keluar rumah. Namun, pada saat itu juga dia nyaris tewas karena warga desa melempari batu ke arahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ketika dia sudah cukup dewasa, dia mulai sadar apa penyebab kenapa dia harus bersembunyi di balik kegelapan bersama orang tuanya.

Naruto tidak membenci fakta kalau dia bukan manusia. Naruto percaya kalau suatu hari nanti, manusia dan kaumnya akan berteman dan hidup berdampingan untuk selama-lamanya. Yaaah, tentu saja dua ratus tahun yang lalu, di jaman edo, tidak ada siapa pun yang mau mendekatinya.

Kecuali wanita berambut pink itu.

**xxx**

"_Kau monster?"_

_Naruto menengadah, menatap wanita berambut merah muda. "Iya. Kenapa? Mau membunuhku?" Dia menyeringai. Meski di dalam kegelapan, dia bisa melihat paras wanita itu dengan jelas. Dia tidak pernah melihat wanita dengan warna rambut dan mata seperti itu. "Kau manusia bukan? Kau mempunyai bau seperti manusia."_

"_Tentu saja aku manusia." Dia menggeram. "Tapi aku…"_

_Naruto terdiam sesaat, melihat kimono lusuh wanita itu. "Kau… apa yang warga desa lakukan padamu?" Naruto memang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke desa itu lagi, namun dia tahu kalau tidak ada warga desa yang berani mendekati pediamannya di malam hari. Jika ada seseorang keluar dari desa di waktu seperti ini… itu artinya… "Kau diusir dari desa? Karena warna rambutmu berbeda dengan manusia lainnya?"_

_Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram kimononya yang lusuh. "Mereka menuduhku sebagai kaummu. Lebih baik aku…"_

"_Kau mau apa?"_

"_Bunuh aku." Suaranya tidak lagi bergetar. "Setelah itu buang mayatku di desa itu. Buktikan pada mereka kalau aku bukan kaummu."_

_Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada manusia yang mendekatinya dan manusia itu langsung memintanya untuk membunuh? "Apa maksudmu?" Naruto melongo, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak membunuh."_

"_Jangan bohong, monster." Wanita itu menggeram._

"_Sungguh!" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa manusia mengira kalau kami ini suka membunuh dan memakan daging manusia, tapi aku dan keluargaku sama sekali tidak membunuh!"_

_Kerutan di kening wanita itu menghilang. Dia menatap Naruto dengan bingung._

"_Memang, kami harus meminum darah. Tapi sepuluh tahun sekali. Dan darah apa pun boleh. Kami biasanya menghisap darah binatang. Kami lemah akan matahari. Kalau terkena matahari, kulit kami akan terbakar. Karena itu kami hanya bisa keluar di malam hari. Kami memang kuat, tapi kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami pada manusia. Kalau tidak, dewa kami akan menghukum kami."_

_Wanita itu berkedip._

"_Makanya, kau salah paham. Kami ini sebenarnya kaum yang sangat lemah di hadapan manusia." Naruto menyeringai. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Lagipula, orang desa itu gila. Mengusirmu karena warna rambutmu? Itu warna terindah yang pernah kulihat. Seperti bunga sakura."_

_Wanita itu berkedip lagi, seakan-akan tidak mempercayai senyuman lebar Naruto._

"_Namaku Naruto. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Sakura."_

**xxx**

_Naruto tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dengan kehadiran Sakura di sisinya. Masa-masa kegelapan itu mulai berubah. Dia tidak lagi benci dengan matahari, karena dia tahu bahwa ketika matahari terbit, Sakura akan bangun dan membersihkan rumah mereka. Meski dia tertidur, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Sakura di kamarnya. Dan seakan-akan tahu kalau Naruto mendengarkan, Sakura berceloteh tentang kehidupan masa kecilnya._

_Memperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke tidaklah mudah. Sasuke benci pada manusia, dan Sakura sendiri masih tidak mempercayai vampir lain selain keluarganya._

"_Kau tahu, aku nyaris saja jatuh cinta padanya."_

_Naruto melongo. "Apa?!"_

"_Sasuke-kun tampan sekali." Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, wajahnya merona._

"_Sakura-chan! Kok begitu sih?!" Naruto merengek. "Kau juga terlena melihat mata hitamnya itu ya?"_

"_Tidak juga." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto. "Aku lebih suka warna langit."_

"_Warna langit?" Naruto menaikkan alis, bingung. "Aku tidak pernah lihat. Sepertinya warna itu indah sekali sampai kau lebih suka dengan warna itu daripada warna mata Sasuke."_

"_Tentu saja. Warna langit itu jauh lebih indah daripada warna mata Sasuke-kun." Sesaat, Sakura menatap matanya dalam-dalam, membuat Naruto bingung._

"_Seperti apa warnanya?"_

_Sakura hanya meringis, menjulurkan lidah, menolak untuk memberitahu Naruto._

**xxx**

Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sakura sudah menetap di rumah mereka selama beberapa tahun dan dua tahun itu adalah waktu terindah selama Naruto pernah hidup. Namun, Naruto sadar bahwa bau Sakura menjadi aneh.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sakura terkena penyakit malaria, penyakit yang tidak bisa diobati pada jaman itu. Di saat-saat sebelum kematian Sakura, Naruto duduk di samping wanita itu, memegang erat tangannya.

"_Aku mencintaimu." Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Kumohon… jangan pergi meninggalkanku…"_

"_Kau tahu, kaum manusia percaya pada yang namanya reinkarnasi." Sakura memberitahunya dengan suara lemah. "Hei, Naruto… aku tahu kalau ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi… kalau suatu hari nanti aku reinkarnasi… apakah kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama padaku?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Tapi aku… hanya akan bertemu padamu lagi ratusan tahun nanti."_

"_Aku tidak peduli." Naruto mempererat genggamannya. "Aku akan mencintaimu lagi. Ini janji seumur hidup. Dan kau tahu kalau aku hidup untuk selama-lamanya."_

_Meski di ambang kematian, Sakura melontarkan senyuman terlebar yang pernah dilihat Naruto._

**xxx**

"Jadi kau menemukan wanita yang sama persis dengan Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ragu. Sejak meninggalnya Sakura, Naruto tidak pernah mencintai siapa pun. "Kalau pun dia Sakura…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Dia tetap manusia."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Dan kau akan merasakan perasaan 'itu' lagi."

"Aku tahu." Naruto menyeringai. "Kalau hal itu terjadi lagi, aku hanya harus menunggu seratus tahun lagi sampai dia kembali dan mencintainya _lagi_."

**xxx**

Sakura Haruno tahu bahwa ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya. Sejak kecil, dia sering bermimpi akan lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru. Sakura tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu. Dia kira dia memimpikan lelaki itu karena dia terlalu sering menonton film Disney, di mana kebanyakan pangeran mempunyai mata biru dan rambut pirang. Namun seminggu yang lalu di rumah sakit, dia bertemu dengan lelaki yang kononnya gila. Lelaki itu dibawa masuk ke rumah sakit di tengah malam.

"_Aku tidak gila, dattebayo! Sejak kapan memanjat pohon di tengah malam itu gila, dattebayo?!" Dia menjerit-jerit. Namun, dia tidak berusaha untuk melawan polisi yang membawanya, seakan-akan tidak mau melukai polisi tersebut._

"_Maaf Pak, tapi ini bukan rumah sakit orang gi…" Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika melihat wajah Naruto._

_Itu lelaki di dalam mimpinya._

_Dan seakan-akan tersambar petir, lelaki pirang itu melongo dengan mata terbelalak. "Sakura-chan?"_

_Wanita berambut pink itu hanya bisa terpaku. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tahu dengan namanya? Dia sama sekali tidak memakai tag namanya. Namun, Sakura tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa karena lelaki pirang itu sudah meraupnya dalam pelukan erat._

_Sakura biasanya akan menampar lelaki yang berbuat seenaknya seperti Naruto. Tapi pada waktu itu, dadanya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah membalas pelukan erat Naruto, matanya terasa pedih, tangannya bergetar. Di detik berikutnya, Sakura menangis di dada Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas._

**xxx**

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menjerit girang, melompat-lompat di koridor rumah sakit, membuat para suster cekikikan. Biasanya di malam hari ini mereka semua sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah, namun sejak kehadiran Naruto Uzumaki enam bulan yang lalu, mereka rela menunggu untuk melihat adegan ini.

"Ah! _Baka_! Kenapa kau datang lagi?!" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya ketika melihat cengiran Naruto yang berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja karena aku kangen padamu." Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar, menyodorkan ranting pohon _sakura_. Wanita berambut pink itu terpaku melihat bunga yang menempel di ujung ranting itu.

"Kau sengaja memanjat pohon untuk ini?"

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan rela mendaki gunung Everest jika pohon ini hanya tumbuh di sana."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, tentu." Naruto menatapnya dengan jahil. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan bingung. "Aku punya banyak rahasia yang tidak tahu ketahui Sakura-_chan_."

"Oh begitu? Simpan saja rahasiamu sampai ke kuburan. Aku tidak peduli."

"Hah?! Kok begitu sih, Sakura-_chan_?!"

"Keluar sana! Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku!"

"Oke, tapi kita kencan!"

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghadapi Naruto. Ada sesuatu pada diri Naruto yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak lelaki itu. Sakura tidak tahu apa, namun yang pasti, dia sudah merasakan sesuatu terhadap Naruto. "Di mana?" Tanpa sadar Sakura membisikkan kalimat itu. Wajahnya merah padam.

Naruto melompat girang, membuat suster yang lain cekikikan. "Jam 8 malam! Di kafe 24 jam itu!"

"Aku libur besok." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau tahu kan? Kenapa harus bertemu di malam hari?" Sakura mulai sadar kalau Naruto selalu menemuinya setelah matahari terbenam. "Kau kerja apa? Kenapa cuma bisa keluar pada malam hari?"

"Aku ini vampir. Makanya tidak bisa keluar." Naruto berujar dengan wajah serius.

Para suster kembali cekikikan, hanya Sakura sendiri yang berdiri mematung.

Sakura tahu sesuatu tentang Naruto. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berbohong di depannya.

_Vampir?_

**xxx**

Naruto dan Sakura mengusap perut mereka. Entah apa koneksi Naruto pada si koki café, tapi yang pasti, mereka dihidangi makanan terenak yang pernah Sakura makan. Naruto membawanya ke taman, mereka duduk berduaan di bawah pohon.

"Eh kau ini sebenarnya kerja sebagai apa sih?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Sudah dibilang, vampir." Naruto menyeringai.

"Vampir kulitnya pucat, tidak sepertimu."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Sakura-_chan_."

Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang berbicara. "Kau tahu." Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Aku mencintai seseorang dulu. Di bawah pohon ini."

Dada Sakura berdenyut sesaat, rasa cemburu menghantam dadanya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Dia wanita pertama yang mau mendekatiku tapi dia malah menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya."

"Wanita gila." Sakura mendengus.

"Aku tahu kan!" Naruto tertawa. "Aku langsung mencintainya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mulai tidak tahan mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Tapi dia meninggal."

Sakura tersentak. "Dan kau… masih mencintainya?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan berseri-seri. "Tepatnya, aku mencintainya _lagi_."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Naruto. "Bagaimana caranya wanita itu membuatmu mencintainya lagi? Menjadi hantu dan mengunjungimu tiap malam?"

"Dia reinkarnasi dan kami bertemu lagi." Naruto tertawa ketika melihat tatapan 'kau-sudah-gila' ala Sakura. "Aku ini vampir, Sakura-_chan_! Masih tidak percaya?"

"Oke. Kau vampir." Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. Peduli amat, kalau Naruto mau bercanda, dia akan ikut dalam permainannya. "Tapi manusia hanya dilahirkan kembali setelah ratusan tahun. Dan kau bilang kalau kau tidak mencintai siapa pun selama itu?"

"Cuma wanita itu yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, membuat dada wanita itu berdebar kencang.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Sakura berbisik.

"Dia ada di depanku sekarang."

Wajah Sakura memanas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa percaya dengan semua kegombalan Naruto. Jauh di lubuk dadanya, dia percaya pada Naruto. Semua mimpinya itu tidak mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa. Dia tahu Naruto bahkan sebelum dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu. "Hei, kalau kau memang vampir…" Sakura meneguk ludah. "Kau bisa membuat manusia menjadi vampir juga kan?"

Naruto terpaku sesaat. "Hidup jadi vampir tidak mudah." Naruto memberitahunya. "Dan sulit untuk mengubah manusia menjadi vampir. Butuh proses yang lama. Selain itu manusia yang menjadi vampir hanya akan mencintai vampir yang mengubahnya. Apa kau mau mencintaiku untuk selama-lamanya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku belum mencintaimu?" Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Kau serius?" Naruto hanya bisa melongo.

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda?" Sakura mendengus. "Dan kalau kau bisa mencintaiku berkali-kali, kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun pelukan erat yang diberikan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

_Cuma kau yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali._

* * *

**END**

**PS: kalimat terakhir dari novel Kak Ratih :)**

**Moga2 fic ini membuat readers tersenyum :)**


End file.
